


Sealgaire

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ní ligeann an sealgair dá seilg riamh imeacht.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Sealgaire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192894) by [CrystalNavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy). 



Ghluais an Sealgaire go héadrom agus go tapa. Bhí an t-arm a rinne siad garbh, ach d’oibreodh sé.  


Bhí an seilg in aice láimhe, d’fhéadfaidís a rá.

Agus ní ligeann an sealgair dá seilg riamh imeacht.

Thug an seordán sna sceach aird orthu faoi shuíomh a gcreach.

Néaladóireacht siad feadh urlár na foraoise i dtreo dhroim gan chosaint a seilg.

D’ardaigh siad an buicéad lán d’uisce os cionn ceann a seilg agus dumpáil siad an t-ábhar timpeall orthu, agus iad ag maos go dtí an cnámh.

"Níl sin cothrom!" Rinne Feanaro agóid. "Rug tú iontas orm!" 

"Tá gach rud cóir i ngrá agus i gcogadh buicéad, a ghrá," a dúirt Nerdanel le gáire.


End file.
